The Battle of the Senju Clan: Hanzo versus Akihiko
The plains of Konoha were silent. The light of the sun bathed the fields of grass, illuminating the world. The leaves of far-off trees drifted into the field, as if screaming for the world to watch their majesty. But for the man known as Hanzo Senju that world was lost. A cloth covered his eyes, a testament to his blind nature. He stood in the center of the field, his hands holding an oak cane with an ornate handle in the shape of the Senju clan symbol. Hanzo gave an audible sigh, his old age showing on the wrinkles of his face. He had been preparing his mind for this match since he had heard about the child. And now, it was time for him to show a Senju's true power. Slowly a dark figure began walking to the middle of the plains. The wind began to blow drifting his cape with the Senju clan symbol into the air. The figure steps were light and his chakra was warm and happy. The figure as he walked looked around and smiled at the thought of the trees. He stopped once his destination was reached and smiled. He looked at Hanzo and bowed as a sign of respect. "Hello lord Hanzo. Its an honor to be battling you today." said the boy with great affection. "You may not know who i am, so let me introduce myself, I am the innovator, the trendsetter, i'm a man way ahead of my time. Just like you my name is immortal and forever etched in the history of the world. I'm a man that stands out in large crowds, i'm someone that can change the shinobi world. I am Akihiko Senju" "You are still a child, so keep the changing of the shinobi world to a minimum for now. You will have much time in your life, just like me. That is unless you are one of those who prefers to die young." Hanzo said, giving a little jab at Akihiko's behavior. "But I did not call you out to this feild so I could comment on your hopes and dreams. As an elder of the Senju clan, I feel the need to test your skill. Will you allow me the oppurtunity to face you in battle? I too once held the title of strongest in our clan for a while, and now I wish to see if you are capable of achieving that title for yourself. Will you accept?" Hanzo tapped his cane against the ground, patiently awaiting a reply. "I accept" said Akihiko. Akihiko faced turned serious as he did a handsign. !!" shrieked Akihiko as 30 clones suddenly appeared. Akihiko smirked and said, "Alright!! Go Get Him!!!". All 30 clones began charging at Hanzo as the original Akihiko stood back and watched. Hanzo did not move as the clones charged towards him. He had no need to, he was perfectly safe from their attacks, as not even they could harm him. Hanzo smiled as the first of the clones reached him. As the clone reached out to strike the elderly man, the clone's arm simply began to sink right into Hanzo's flesh, feeling no resistance as it was being dragged into his body. Hanzo had the advantage it seemed, as each clone would be sucked into his body, his body immune to their attacks. This was the power of only one jutsu, and yet 30 clones would be lost within mere moments. Hanzo's Wood Release: Migrating Plant Life Technique had granted him a defense against the forest, but it didn't seem necessary to tell Akihiko that for now. "Really? Clones is all you have right now? I was expecting more. So I shall demonstrate my own attack." Hanzo said, and without forming a single handsign, a single flower began to bloom on his arm. Holding out his hand, Hanzo smiled. The flower began to spread spores gently through the air, spreading across the field. "Wood Release: Plant Spore Technique." Hanzo said, the spores threatening to knock Akihiko uncouncis if he as much as breathed them in. Akihiko recognizing the jutsu jumped into the air, while up there, he used to summon a hawk. Akihiko stood on the hawk and made sure to stay well above the ground. Akihiko began to think to himself. "How did he do that. He absorbed my clones just like that." He looked at Hanzo and smiled. "Hehe. Your better than i thought lord Hanzo. But let us see how you handle this". Akihiko weaved hand signs and a blue circle appeared in front of him. Akihiko seemingly focused on Hanzo stood on the hawk." Let's see if you can absorb this!! " said Akihiko. As he said this the blue circle released multiple lasers. The lasers began to travel extremely fast towards Hanzo. "Summons, a nice trick, but they won't protect you for long." Hanzo commented, completely ignoring Akihiko's question about his jutsu. He would reveal all when the time was right. But now, Hanzo was going to go on the offensive, and those lasers would only do so much against him. Hanzo didn't need to form a handseal for his next jutsu, rather he merely raised his hands upwards. His legs turned to roots, and those roots began to spread. From Hanzo's torso grew a massive tree, pushing him up into the sky so that he could have a better time of reaching the flying Akihiko. As he was pushed upwards, Hanzo's body turned to wood as part of his tree grew to become a shield. The tree, along with Hanzo's own wooden body would be a considerable defense, cushioning him against the lasers and negating their threat. Hanzo then formed a handseal of his own, the first he had made that match. The massive tree he stood atop became a weapon then. "Wood Release: Hollow Bullets!" Hanzo shouted as bits of wood from the tree were fired at Akihiko. A countless barrage of wooden bullets would seek to defeat the younger Senju. "This is bad, really bad," said Akihiko, who was completely mesmerized by Hanzo's technique. He began to think how to counter the attack and quickly found the answer. Akihiko unlike Hanzo needed to form another handseal for his next technique, however he realized the forming of the handseal could possibly take to long. Akihiko confused had no choice but to attempt the technique. As the attack was coming towards him Akihiko began weaving the handseal for his technique. As Akihiko finished the technique the attack struck him all over his body, causing him to plummet towards the earth. When all seemed lost the hawk quickly caught the injured boy and landed on the ground. The hawk then placed Akihiko on the ground and disappeared. It seemed to all intents and purposes that Hanzo had won, and he couldn't help but smile a bit. It was apparent that his Wood jutsu was on a level no other Senju could match, and while he wouldn't brag, he was proud that he had not been forced to resort to a more risky strategy. So, Hanzo descended to the ground, sinking into the tree and then appearing at the base. He appeared several feet away from Akihiko, a look of satisfaction on his face. "I apologize if I stuck any of your vitals, my aim is off." Hanzo said, tapping his blindfold with his left hand. "Its Okay" Akihiko said weakly. Akihiko began to gradually pick himself off the ground. "You thought i was done, didn't you. You thought the battle was over." As Akihiko was picking himself off the ground his hair began to stick up a little indicating something was going on inside of him. "Your wood ninjutsu may be good, but its no match for my most sacred weapon." Akihiko suddenly got up. "Its no match for the WILL OF FIRE!" Akihiko screamed as his eyes were toad like and he had red markings coming from around them, indicating that he was in . "You wish to continue this battle? I guess it is inevitable that I cannot win in a single strike. But if you believe the Will of Fire will prevail, then you are mistaken. Because I too possess the Will of Fire, so that puts us on even ends." Hanzo said, his free hand moving up to his blindfold. "Do not hate me for what I am about to show you. I made this sacrifice years ago, and I have suffered for it just as often as I have prospered." Hanzo commented, his hand gripping the blindfold. With a single and solitary tug, he removed the blindfold, and revealed a secret to Akihiko. Hanzo had lost his left eye, and the socket where it should have been was empty. But what was important was the right eye... Because Hanzo did have a right eye. This eye was red, encircled by three tomoes. This was the legendary doujutsu of the Uchiha, rivals of the Senju. This was the Sharingan. "I guess it is time to push this fight onto a new level, what do you say, Akihiko?" Hanzo asked, his single eye watching the descendent of Harishima Senju. Akihiko glared at Hanzo with intensity in his eyes."Lets continue this battle, but this time i won't hold back," said Akihiko. Akihiko knew that he had to move fast in order to escape lock of the sharingan. Suddenly Akihiko disappeared from his spot and reappeared behind Hanzo coming towards him with a barrage of punches. Had it not been for Hanzo's sharingan, he would have fallen prey to Akihiko's superior taijutsu. But with such a powerful and analytical eye, Hanzo was more than prepared for the attacks. He tracked Akihiko's movements as he moved behind him, and the old man was already in motion as Akihiko's first punch was made. Human flesh gave way to wood as Hanzo began to change his body. The wood was tough enough to lessen the impact of Akihiko's strikes, but the force of the blow was still staggering the first punch struck Hanzo's jaw. The older shinobi leapt backwards as the second punch was thrown, avoiding its dangerous strikes. He was lucky, but now he would have to turn the table. Hanzo's hand went down to his cane, and with a tug, he swung the weapon at Akihiko's arm. Hidden inside the cane was a sword, which would give Hanzo the range advantage over Akihiko's more physical combat skills. The winner of this fight would not just be the strongest, but the one who could control the range of combat. Akihiko being in sage mode placed his arm in a blocking position managed to block the impact of the cane, however it did manage to cut into his skin, but luckily it didn't go to deep. Akihiko then jumps back and weaves a couple handseals. Smiling as he jumps backwards shoots a dark cloud from his mouth that begins to surround the entire area. " " says Akihiko. Akihiko knew that this attack would help to weaken the sharingan considering that the jutsu absorbs the chakra of others. Taking advantage of the moment Akihiko starts to prepare his next attack. "I got it! I'll use that jutsu next on him! He won't know how to counter it," Says Akihiko with excitement. Hanzo leapt backwards, matching Akihiko has he began to form handseals with his free hand. Slamming his hand on the ground, Hanzo planned to counter with his earth jutsu. Even if the gas could absorb his chakra, it was still denser than air and Hanzo could manipulate that to his advantage. " !" Hanzo muttered to himself as his hand touched the ground. The ground around Akihiko began to move downwards rapidly, the gas being carried downwards with him. Forming a large pit in the center of the field, Hanzo isolated Akihiko and the storm cloud, which would keep the mist from spreading. His sharingan had detectede the chakra absorbing properties of the mist, and he was wary now. Flowers began to grow over Hanzo's flesh, releasing spores into the air. The spores would drift to the groung, moving into the pit where Akihiko was trapped. The spores would collect in the pit, and as they lacked chakra it would be difficult for Akihiko's jutsu to stop them. The spores should be enough to knock Akihiko out. "That was a great counter to my technique, but i have a way to get out of here", said Akihiko as he began forming hanseals. "Summoning Technique!!", screamed Akihiko as a mole appeared. The mole began digging underneath the ground and Akihiko followed, eventually they reached the surface and Akihiko stood behind Hanzo. "Your better than i thought" Akihiko said optimistically. "You are skilled, but this is the second time you have been saved by a summon." Hanzo teased, smiling at the younger Senju. He smiled, and turned towards Akihiko, tapping his foot as if he was losing his patience. "So, are you willing to admit that I am better? Or should we continue? I haven't gotten out of my dusty office in so long that even this simple spar is invigorating to my senses." Hanzo smiled. The plants on Hanzo's body continued to generate spores, which spread towards Akihiko as they spoke. "Alright i'll admit your better than me, but me quitting will never happen. But i do have a proposition for you. If i resign from this battle you have to be willing to take me on as a student. I promise i'll give you a 110% in every thing i do. But if you decline i will be forced to continue, said Akihiko as he backed further away to avoid the spores. "A student?" Hanzo mused, a sly smile creeping onto his lips. "I haven't had a student in over twenty years. I have regrets over that... But I see no reason in not trying again." Hanzo said, the flowers on his body receding as he canceled his technique. Sheathing his sword he allowed the spores to die out, and he began to walk towards Akihiko as he replaced his blindfold over his single eye. "I expect that you will want to know the secrets of my jutsu? Well, I shall only feed you tidbits, anything more I would be compromising Konoha's safety by allowing you such power." Hanzo explained. "But, I am willing to accept you as my student. Consider this, lesson one." Akihiko at the moment was filled with excitement, due to the fact that he was recognize by one of Konoha's greatest ninja. He smiled as Hanzo began walking to him, and was glad that he would soon share secrets of his jutsu. Akihiko began to get ahead of himself however, he began to think of what will happen after the training with Hanzo and how powerful he would be, but then he remembered the real reason for wanting to fight Hanzo. It was to see the strength of a true Senju, to learn how to utilize the wood ninjustu effectively, and what was all of this for? The purpose was to protect those he loved, the people he cared for the most. That is the reason for this training, Akihiko constantly told himself this. He soon looked up at Hanzo. "Thank you again lord Hanzo. I promise i will not disappoint you at all," the young senju said as he waited for his new teachers approach. "Very well, I shall teach you the most basic of my wood jutsu." Hanzo said, placing a hand on Akihiko's shoulder. "You saw it earlier when you were using your hawk summon. The bullets of wood I created from nearby trees are a simple jutsu I invented for the sole purpose of overwhelming my enemy from all directions after using other wood jutsu." Hanzo explained. "It's name is Wood Release: Hollow Bullets." Hanzo said, and then the lesson began. The End